And baby makes eight
by NancyMay
Summary: A Christmas story, Jean and Lucien's first as a married couple. A follow on from 119 days, featuring the usual cast and Lizzie and Clare.


Life went on much as it had before they married but Jean and Lucien found the house rather empty without Matthew even though Mattie had returned, so, round the dinner table one evening they had a discussion about it.

Jean sat down opposite Mattie,

'This house is too big for just us,' she picked up her knife and fork, 'perhaps we should see if anyone else needs lodgings.'

'Won't it be a lot of work for you, Jean?' Mattie dived into her dinner, which made Lucien smile, after London.

Jean just looked at her, Lucien cleared his throat.

'I was wondering,' Jean continued, 'perhaps nurses or young policemen.'

'Mmm...' Mattie and Lucien exchanged looks,

'Oh for heaven's sake!' Jean huffed, 'alright, old policemen...'

'Joking apart...' Lucien smiled, '... if you think you can cope, why not?'

'The upstairs rooms, Mattie's aside.' Jean nodded, as if the decision was made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the event, only a teacher came to live with them, and only for a short term, finding teaching was not for him.

'Well, I'm not surprised,' Jean tutted, 'he didn't have the backbone for teaching. You know,' she placed the roast on its plate, 'I found him crying one evening, before dinner, a boy had answered back in class and when he was sent to the head he refused and hit him.'

'Goodness, I would have got the cane for that.' Lucien wandered through, half way through the conversation, 'detention, letter home, suspended...'

'And me. Jack got it more than once,' Jean sighed, 'such a trouble in school, shame, he's quite a bright boy.'

'Well of course he is,' Lucien touched her arm, sympathetically, 'he's your son.'

Jean decided against going back down that road, maybe, one day her youngest boy would decide to do the right thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the year wore on, there was still no sign of Ruby taking up Lucien's invitation to visit, so with Christmas approaching, Jean decided this was the perfect time. Christopher would still be overseas, having had a week's leave in September, so Ruby and Amelia would be on their own. That, she told Lucien, in no uncertain terms, was not acceptable!

Lucien wrote to her, insisting she spend the festive season with them. Arrangements could be made to assist in their travels, one or both of them could go and help.

'Christmas is family time, Ruby,' he wrote, 'and you are family.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby's shoulders slumped when she read the letter, spending Christmas with her, oh so perfect, mother in law and her husband, was not what she had in mind. She had been invited to spend the day with friends, friends who had no children, and whose house was probably as perfect as Jean's. Lucien had noted that Jean would love to see Amelia at this time of year, as she had missed the previous year with all the hullabaloo over the divorce and such things, though that bit he didn't refer to. The doctor could be very persuasive, she wondered if it would be him that came to drag her off to Ballarat.

She would have to ring.

Before she knew what had happened, Jean was assigned to go, by train, and help her gather everything she would need for a week's stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's alright, Lucien,' Jean leant up and kissed his cheek. 'I shan't take no for an answer.'

'Good luck.' He laughed, thinking it would be Ruby who needed the luck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby tried not to scowl when she opened the door. Jean had her sunniest smile on her face,

'Hello, Ruby!' She stepped into the hall, 'how are you?'

'Fine,' Ruby huffed.

'And Amelia?'

'She's fine as well...' she wanted to add...'why wouldn't we be?' But kept her tongue still.

'Lovely.' Jean set her case down and took off her hat and gloves. 'Shall I take this upstairs?' She indicated the case.

'Er, yeah. You'll have to share with Amelia.' Ruby grunted.

'Oh that's no bother. It's only for a couple of nights.' Jean headed up the stairs breezily, thanking god it _was_ only for a couple of nights, because they were going to be very long ones!

In the little room Amelia was sitting in her cot, playing with a stuffed toy. She looked up at the stranger and opened her mouth to bawl. Jean put down her case quickly and went to pick her up, speaking softly.

'Hello my sweet darling.' Jean smiled and held her with a surety that came from experience, 'how's my best girl?' Jean's voice was soft and soothing, she smelled of jasmine and her dress was soft and inviting.

Amelia leant against her breast and stuck her thumb in her mouth, this lady was a nice lady.

Jean and Ruby danced round each other, neither mentioning the reason for the visit, conversation was stilted. Jean told her daughter in law how they had settled in, how they only had the one lodger, Nurse O'Brien, that she was a bit like a daughter to them.

'Of course, you'll get to meet her, she's on duty over Christmas so can't go home.' Jean noted brightly, as they washed up the dinner plates.

'About that, Mother Blake,' Ruby stopped, 'I've been invited to some friends.'

'Oh,' Jean's face fell, 'I wish you'd said, I wouldn't have come all this way.'

'Well, thing is,' Ruby had had this idea up her sleeve ever since she had been bull dozed by the doctor, 'they have no children; Amelia is welcome, but...'

'Ruby!' Jean was aghast, 'surely you want to spend Christmas with your daughter?'

'I...er ... well,' the previous Christmas, just her, Christopher and Amelia had been quiet, too quiet, in fact just like any other day. She wanted to have a good time, have some fun and the parties these friends threw were known to be more than good fun!

Jean remembered what the first Christmas with a baby was like, but as they grew the day became noisier, mayhem ensued, and the thought of a quiet Christmas became a rather relaxing thought.

'But Ruby,' Jean implored, 'what will your husband think?'

'He's conveniently out of the country,' Ruby snapped, 'who cares what he thinks!'

'Ruby..!'

'You take Amelia, have your quiet, family Christmas, I want to go to my friends and have a good time! Family Christmas, murder, literally!'

'Ruby, it won't be like that,' Jean caught her arm as she made to leave the kitchen, 'it will be lovely, friends are joining us, please.' She realised she sounded as if she was pleading, which she was, but if that's what it took...

'Your idea of lovely and mine are totally different,' Ruby shrugged her arm away, 'go on, you have her, give me a break.'

'You could have had any number of breaks if you'd accepted some of Lucien's invitations!' Jean shouted after her, 'you've been asked often enough!'

Ruby stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. Jean was surprised the little girl didn't wake, she must be used to it, Jean thought, rather sadly. She headed to the phone table and retrieved the train timetable. If Ruby was so set against going with her, then, yes, she would take Amelia, sooner rather than later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning was cooler than of late, so if she was going to travel with a small child then it would be a good idea to do so that day.

Over breakfast, Jean again tried to get Ruby to accept the invitation but she stubbornly refused.

'In that case, can you help me pack her things, there's a train leaving at noon.' Jean stood up, showing her disappointment, 'I'll take that one.'

In silence, with the baby toddling between one and the other, they packed her clothes and nappies, in one case, and her sippy cup, milk and biscuits, and some food to keep her going until they reached Ballarat. Jean filled the flask she had brought with her the previous day, with tea, and decided she could buy a sandwich at the buffet car, to tide her over.

Everything loaded under the pram, Amelia sitting in it and grinning at the prospect of going for a walk with her grandmother, Ruby helped her lift the pram over the front step. Jean leant in to kiss her cheek but it was moved away.

'I hope you have the Christmas you want, Ruby,' Jean whispered, 'we'll be thinking of you.'

'Good bye, Mother Blake,' Ruby just grumbled, 'and you behave yourself, Amelia.'

Jean noticed Ruby did not make any attempt to kiss her daughter, or hug her.

'Say bye-bye to mummy, sweetie.' Jean smiled at the baby, who just bounced happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey home was uneventful, Amelia sat on her grandmother's lap, chatting, drank her milk when she wanted it, and ate Jean's sandwich, preferring it to the food her mother had sent. Jean found this amusing and not in the least bit strange, it was part of her education. She also noted that Amelia had become quite chatty when out of her mother's earshot. She slept on Jean's lap for a while then she was placed gently in the pram. As she did so, Jean wondered what Lucien's reaction would be, or anybody's, really. Probably a mixture of anger and sadness, incredulity, perhaps.

She would have to call Lucien from the station, or push the pram to Matthew and get him to call, if he was there. There was a queue at the phone box so she headed off to the police station.

'Hello, Jean.' Matthew smiled, just on his way home. 'thought you were in Adelaide. Nothing wrong, I hope.'

Matthew's good humour these days was infectious and she couldn't help smiling through the threatened tears.

'I was wondering if you could call Lucien, to collect me.'

'I'll take you,' he looked at her, she was all in, Ruby had done it again, he assumed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beep of the car horn drew Mattie and Lucien from their evening drink, thinking that Jean would be away for another night, they had carried on as usual.

'I'll go,' Lucien put his glass down, and headed up the hall, just as the door was opening. 'Matthew?' He smiled, 'fallen out with Alice?' His face fell as Matthew stepped aside to reveal a tired and disappointed looking Jean carrying Amelia.

'Jean?' He hurried forward to her, 'what's happened?'

'Amelia has come for Christmas,' Jean drew her shoulders up, she was not going to appear upset in front of Mattie. 'Ruby has... other plans.'

'Oh, right.' He smiled as best he could, she would tell him the 'plans' later. 'Well, you must be hungry and so must Miss Amelia, so let's get everything in and...'

'Kettle's on!' Mattie had heard everything and knew, above all else Jean needed a cuppa as well as Lucien's attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keeping busy over the next couple of hours, sorting out Amelia's borrowed cot, unpacking and having a meal, meant that Jean had less time to think about what had happened in Adelaide, and how she was going to explain it.

She settled Amelia down and went to sit with Lucien in the living room. Mattie got up to leave, but she stopped her.

'It's alright, Mattie, I'd like you to know what happened.' She took the welcome sherry that Lucien had poured and sipped it, thoughtfully.

'Ruby was not very welcoming.' She started, 'She told me, while we were washing up that she had been invited to friends for Christmas. These friends are childless but Amelia was welcome, she said. I'm sorry to say I didn't believe her; about Amelia that is. I got the distinct feeling she had planned it, to send Amelia with me so she can have a good time.'

'I was hoping we were going to have a good time,' Lucien murmured.

Jean shot him a look, that quickly softened, she knew what he meant. A family Christmas with friends joining in, like the year before, when they were only engaged, would be lovely, and they were both looking forward to it.

'Well, it would appear that my daughter in law does not think family Christmas's are that much fun, murder, she said, literally.'

'Sounds like she has memories, bad memories.' Mattie suggested.

'Even so,' Jean took another sip of sherry, surprised to find she had finished the glass, Lucien took the glass and refilled it, perhaps a whisky would have been a better idea. 'Thank you, dear,' she sipped, 'she only had to be honest with me, help me to understand.'

'Well, never mind,' Lucien put his arm round her, 'we'll have a lovely Christmas and so will Amelia.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, as they lay curled together after Lucien had made love to her, tenderly and slowly, she told him how she really felt, how sullen and unwelcoming Ruby was. She also apologised for not ringing him to tell him she would be home earlier than planned. She hadn't wanted to do it from the house in case Ruby had heard her say what she really felt.

'Are you going to tell Christopher?'

'I will write to him, to tell him what kind of day we had, how Amelia behaved and express my sorrow that Ruby did not feel she could join us. I'll leave it at that.'

'That sounds just about right,' he kissed her, 'enough to say everything is ok with his daughter and not too much about Ruby. Though I do hope she has told him her plans, secrecy, in a marriage...'

'We promised we wouldn't keep secrets, Lucien, didn't we.' She smiled at the memory of that conversation, 'I've told you everything, I assure you.'

'I know you have, darling,' he felt the need to reassure her...

'Oh, Lucien,' She sighed as his fingers slipped between her legs and up into the curls, stroking her, feeling her become wet and ready for him. She rolled onto her back and pulled him over her. He kissed and tasted her, circling her nipples with his tongue, sucking on them before settling between her legs and entering her; starting a slow rhythm increasing to urgency as they released together and she squealed his name, then giggled.

'Jean.' He huffed.

'Sorry, darling,' she kissed him gently, 'just thought that if Mattie heard me...'

'I doubt she'll think you're in trouble, it's a rather nice squeal.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia had so much attention, she had no time to miss her mother, which was Jean's intention. Now toddling around she was happy to stay with Jean in the kitchen or the garden, where she could watch her grandmother or play in the soil as Jean gardened. Lucien watched them through the sun room window, smiling to himself a little sadly. He saw Jean explain which were flowers and which were weeds, laugh when she peered into holes dug for new plants or where Jean had lifted a plant that had not survived.

He had told Alice what had happened, in the morgue the following day,

'Oh,' She was perplexed at Ruby's apparent indifference to her child. While she was not maternal, she knew other women were, and since Lizzie had come back into her life she almost understood that a mother/child relationship could be loving and fulfilling. 'Well, I'm sure Amelia will be quite happy with her grandmother.'

'Oh, she is. I just thought I'd warn you that Ruby wouldn't be with us, but there would be a loose toddler around.' Lucien smiled.

'I'm sure I'll manage.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Day dawned bright a sunny, with a cool breeze. When Lucien finally let her get out of bed, she pulled on her robe and flung open the curtains. She could almost forget she had a toddler in the house, Amelia rarely made any noise when she woke just waited patiently playing with her soft toys until somebody came to get her. On her first morning, Jean had worried when she was not woken by her cries, and had quickly gone into the bedroom. Amelia had looked up and help her arms out to her,

'Gan'ma,' she had giggled.

'Good morning to you too, sweetie.' Jean picked her up, kissed her and took her into Lucien while she made tea and poured milk for the child. It had become quite normal, in two days, to make this her morning routine and Amelia and Lucien both seemed to enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had even made the breakfast table festive and Amelia's blue eyes grew even bigger and rounder when she saw her grandmother had tied some Christmas baubles to her high chair,

'Jean!' Lucien laughed.

'What?!' She reddened at the silliness of it all, 'well, she may not remember it, but we will...'

'We can help her there, I'll get the camera. Christopher will also be able to see how much fun she has.'

'And we can embarrass her with her first boyfriend.'

'Well, isn't that the job of a grandparent?'

Amelia got caught up in the excitement, getting rather messy, but Jean didn't mind, she had a special dress for her to wear later. The one she had on was plain, one Ruby had packed for her.

While Lucien and Mattie washed up the breakfast pots and cleaned the eggy fingerprints off the edges of the table and high chair, Jean took Amelia to be cleaned up and properly dressed. She brought her from her bedroom just as Alice and Matthew arrived, with Lizzie and Clare, now happy to be part of the wide family.

Jean opened the door with Amelia in her arms, smiling at the look on Alice's face, one of amusement mixed with, well...tenderness, Jean thought.

Alice thought the little girl was rather sweet. Jean had dressed her in a sky blue cotton dress with a smocked yoke, white lace collar and white lace round the sleeves. She had matching ribbons tying the front curls off her face, in point of fact, she was adorable!

Through cries of 'Happy Christmas', and hugs of greeting, Amelia stayed in Jean's arms and endured it. Lucien went to relieve his wife of her delightful burden, seeing the child was becoming uncomfortable, and took her through to the living room. He sat at the piano and played carols, softly, and she watched his fingers over the keys. The guests joined him but didn't interact with the child, waiting for her to go to them when she was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien suggested they open presents before dinner,

'Lucien...' Jean teased, he'd been spotted picking up a gift or two and shaking it to see if he could guess what it was. But she agreed, as Amelia had started to copy him.

Amelia was the first to receive a parcel and Jean took her on her knee to help her open it. Amelia took the object and turned it round in her little hands, apparently admiring the wrapping paper, all silver and sparkling. She looked up at Jean,

'Go on, darling, it's for you.' She showed her how to undo the ribbon and fold back the paper to reveal a teddy bear. Amelia's eyes lit up as she reached out and gently touched the velvet nose.

'Ooh,' she breathed, moving her finger to the eyes and gasping.

Jean bit her lip and kissed her head, 'yours, Amelia. Your teddy.'

Lucien subtly took a picture, noticing his wife was holding back tears. Ruby was missing a magic moment, something he remembered from Li's babyhood.

Amelia pulled the bear close to her, wrapping her arms as far round it as she could,

'Teddy,' she giggled, 'teddy.'

'Yes sweetheart...teddy.'

It was Lucien who had chosen it, soft and fluffy with a mistake in the embroidery of the mouth which gave him a lopsided grin. Jean swapped the red ribbon round his neck for one that matched the ribbons she had for Amelia's hair. Both agreed it was the loveliest teddy bear any child could wish to receive.

The next to receive a gift was Clare, and despite the fact she was nearly nine years old, Lucien had declared she also should have a teddy. Alice had confirmed she did not have one. She and Matthew were buying her books she had expressed an interest in, Lizzie was buying her a locket, in which she had had a photograph of herself and one of Clare put. So Lucien found a bear for her. Different to Amelia's but still soft, with a straight smile, and with the red ribbon still in place.

'Oh, Dr Blake, Mrs Blake,' she gasped holding him at arm's length to get a good look, 'he's lovely! Thank you very much.'

There was clear delight in the girl's face.

'Our pleasure, my dear, our pleasure,' they both smiled.

'Would you mind terribly if I called him Lucien, he looks very clever?' She blushed as she asked.

'I'd be honoured,' he answered trying to keep a serious face.

Amelia looked across and pointed, 'teddy?' She asked.

'Yes, Amelia, that's Clare's teddy,' Jean smiled, 'he's called Lucien.'

'Loosen.' She looked from Lucien to the teddy bear, 'Loosen?'

She had heard Jean called granddad 'Lucien' and it clearly confused her.

There was gentle laughter at the pronunciation, but when Amelia's bottom lip trembled Jean turned her to face her and smiled.

'Loosen is perfect, darling, you are such a clever girl.' She kissed her little nose and hugged her.

Amelia comforted, the giving continued and all expressing delight in gifts. Matthew received his own hip flask, Alice a leather bound copy of Homer's Iliad and the Odyssey,

'These are beautiful, thank you.' She was genuinely surprised that Lucien had remembered she studied Classics at university.

Jean had found a book detailing unusual and ancient remedies for various ailments, which, when she had scanned through it had made her laugh. She had added a little note inside not to try too many on his patients. She also gave him a new fountain pen as he had complained that the nib of the one he habitually used scratched. She had had it engraved with his name and letters of qualification.

His gift to her was jewellery, an emerald bracelet to match her engagement ring, and earrings. He had something else for her, but that was for later, in the bedroom!

They discussed the gifts they had been given, remarked how lucky they all were. Jean noticed Alice was a little quiet, seeming to keep on the outside of the conversation.

'Alice?' She smiled at her, 'what did Mathew get you?' She hoped it wasn't something practical, like a cookery book.

Alice blushed and lifted her left hand to show a simple but elegant solitaire diamond engagement ring.

'Matthew Lawson! You sly devil!' Lucien jumped up and shook his old friend enthusiastically by the hand.

'Oh how wonderful,' Jean gasped, 'congratulations.' She stood up and went to kiss them both on the cheek.

Matthew coughed and turned a little pink. It had taken a couple of whiskies and a deep breath before he got up the courage to propose. She had made him wait for what seemed like an eternity before she shyly accepted. They had nipped over to Melbourne one day to choose a ring and out of the three she liked he had made the final choice, not showing her until that morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean's Christmas lunch was magnificent, Lucien had marvelled at how she had done so much while having an active toddler around. There was much conversation, laughter at the silly jokes in the crackers, Lucien made a paper hat smaller for Amelia and the little girl squealed in delight. She ate something of every dish Jean gave her and insisted that her new teddy had some too. She looked around and then at Clare,

'Loosen?'

'He's... er...he's having a nap.' Clare stuttered, not wanting to get the toy dirty.

'Which this young lady will be having too, after lunch.' Jean smiled and wiped gravy off her face.

'No nap!' Amelia stated, firmly, 'no nap, gan'ma!'

Jean just stared, it was the first time Amelia had 'argued' with her.

'We'll see,' she sighed, then, turning to Lucien who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, 'perhaps granddad can get you to sleep.'

Matthew smirked, Alice shot him a look, but Lucien just nodded and smiled.

'I think she's enjoying herself, Jean. Smile!' He drew the camera from under the table and snapped. Hoping that what he saw in the view finder was what would come out when it was printed, it was a candid shot, the best kind.

'Lucien!' She shrieked, 'what will Christopher think?'

'That his daughter is lucky to have such a wonderful grandmother.' He blew her a kiss across the table.

The dessert of fruits, ice cream, meringues; which Jean had got a taste for on honeymoon and successfully taught herself how to make; and cream, was enjoyed by everyone, as they could take whatever they wanted. She gave Amelia a little fruit and ice cream and crumbled some of the meringue over the top, and gave her a spoon. She may have made a mess with the savoury part of the dinner, but, as Alice observed, you wouldn't have thought she had had a dessert, she was so clean.

'She has a sweet tooth, like her father.' Jean laughed, and offered the child a strawberry. She was quite delicate about the way she ate the fruit, nibbling at it until it was all gone.

They sat and chatted for a while, trying to find out if Alice and Matthew had set a date, but on that, they were silent. Both wanted to keep it very quiet but had decided that Jean and Lucien would be asked to be witnesses when they got round to actually getting married.

'How go the piano lessons, Lizzie?' Jean asked as she took Amelia to the living room while Lucien and Matthew washed up.

'Very well.' Lizzie had been surprised at how quickly her pupil list had grown. She became known as a kind and gentle teacher, encouraging without pushing them to practice, or, as she put it, play for pleasure'. She also let them find music they wanted to play declaring that a known piece was easier to play than one which was not. She wanted them to enjoy playing, not find it a chore.

'I heard one of Lucien's patients say her grandson was always ready for his lesson half an hour before he was due to leave the house.'

'Richard?' Lizzie was sure it would be the grubby, tow haired little rascal, 'he is a lovely pianist, got a real talent.'

'He is getting into less trouble at school these days, apparently.'

'When he first came to me, he could hardly sit still, but lately he's begun to show real promise, but if all it does is calm him down and make him work harder at school, then I'm happy.' She smiled.

'Perhaps you and Lucien could play a duet.' Jean settled Amelia better on her lap as she felt the child lose her battle and begin to doze off.

'Oh...er...' she looked down. 'Only if the doctor wants to.'

'Wants to what?' Lucien wandered through, drying his hands on the tea towel.

'Play a duet with mum.' Clare liked the sound of that.

'I'd love to.' He smiled. 'Be gentle with me.'

'I think it will be the other way round,' Lizzie blushed. Lucien was her doctor, Alice had insisted; as well as her friend; but she still became shy in his presence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean settled back against the couch, holding her sleeping granddaughter and listened while Lizzie and Lucien turned Christmas carols into duets; the others sang; improvised songs and well known melodies.

'How does she sleep through the noise?' Alice asked Jean, nodding at Amelia.

'She's used to it, I think.' Jean sighed, 'she seems to sleep through doors banging and never cries for attention when she wakes.'

'She really is lovely, Jean.' Alice sounded almost wistful, Jean just smiled. She was about to reply when she heard the phone ring. Usually she would hand Amelia to her husband but he was busy so she handed her to Alice and left to answer, hoping it was Christopher ringing to wish them Happy Christmas.

'Dr Blake's residence,' she put her hand over the other ear to block out the sound of the piano as the line was bad. 'Christopher..!' She smiled and listened as he wished her the usual greeting,

'...and the same to you. How are ?'

Christopher replied he was well and had just had Christmas dinner in the mess.

'Oh, that's good, at least you get a proper dinner, and some festivity.'

He asked about her day.

'There's eight of us here, including Amelia, she's been beautifully behaved and is now asleep on Alice's knee.' She told him what his daughter had received for Christmas and agreed perhaps she'd been a little spoiled, but it was Christmas. He then asked to speak to Ruby, he assumed, he said, she was with them as he couldn't get an answer from their own number.

'Er... she's... she's not here, Christopher, she's with friends on the base.' Jean sat down as she listened to him apologise for his wife's bad manners. He knew she had been invited to stay with them on numerous occasions but could never understand why she would not take up the offer, especially when she complained she was on her own with Amelia.

'I'm sorry, dear,' Jean sighed, 'she doesn't seem to think family Christmases can be fun, I wish she'd given us the chance. We're having a lovely day, Lucien and Lizzie, Alice's sister, are entertaining us on the piano, I expect we'll do something silly later, when Amelia wakes, Charades perhaps.'

'Yes you would think that, you always beat us hands down.' Christopher laughed down the phone in spite of his disappointment with his wife. 'You were good at The Minister's Cat', too.'

Jean grinned, 'Well if you'd read more...'

'I'll sign off now, mum,' he sighed, 'I'll try Ruby later. Thanks for having Amelia at least I know she'll be happy and well looked after, and spoiled. Again, sorry about Ruby.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come round next Christmas. I'm glad you called, enjoy the rest of your day.'

Jean rejoined the party, glad that he had phoned but sorry he did not seem too surprised Ruby was with friends and Amelia was with her grandparents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They did indeed play silly games, Jean was the last one left in The Minister's Cat but Alice turned out to be remarkably good at Charades once she had had the rules explained and seen it done a couple of times. Matthew was rather proud that the once socially awkward pathologist was out of her shell and rather good fun at parties or social gatherings. Nobody mentioned how at ease she was with Amelia, how the little girl was quite happy to sit on her lap and take biscuits and cake from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, after all the guests had left, Mattie had retired to her bed, Jean and Lucien lay in bed, side by side.

'Thank you, Lucien, for a lovely day. And thank you for this.' She was wearing his final gift for her, though she had remarked it was more for him, a fine silk nightdress with shoestring straps that tied on the shoulders. It was so fine it left nothing to the imagination, see through but full length. So far away from the sensible pyjamas she had worn when he first came back to Ballarat.

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, though you did work hard.'

'It wasn't work.' She said simply, 'I did it because I wanted to, because I love you, and our friends, and Amelia.' She had told him what Christopher had said, and when they had put Amelia to bed he looked down lovingly at the child,

'Shall we keep her?'

'I think her parents might want her back.' Jean had wondered about this but it was a silly thing to think and maybe, after the festive season had died away Ruby might see just how lucky she was.

Now, Lucien was going to show her just how lucky she was and all thoughts of awkward daughters in law, and sons away overseas left her mind completely as his fingers undid the shoulder straps and sought her breasts under the sheer fabric.

'Oh Lucien...' she breathed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This took longer than planned but I was determined to get a Christmas story out , their first as man and wife.

Happy Christmas everyone.


End file.
